1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms using a novel penetration apparatus to form treatment specific holes in both a vessel and a prosthetic graft during a surgical procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
An aneurysm is a ballooning of the wall of an artery resulting from the weakening of the artery due to disease or other conditions. Left untreated, the aneurysm will frequently rupture, resulting in loss of blood through the rupture and death.
Aortic aneurysms are the most common form of arterial aneurysm and are life threatening. The aorta is the main artery which supplies blood to the circulatory system. The aorta arises from the left ventricle of the heart, passes upward and bends over behind the heart, and passes down through the thorax and abdomen. Among other arterial vessels branching off the aorta along its path, the abdominal aorta supplies two side vessels to the kidneys, the renal arteries. Below the level of the renal arteries, the abdominal aorta continues to about the level of the fourth lumbar vertebrae (or the navel), where it divides into the iliac arteries. The iliac arteries, in turn, supply blood to the lower extremities and perineal region.
It is common for an aneurysm to occur in the abdominal aorta which is positioned between the renal and iliac arteries. This portion of the aorta is particularly susceptible to weakening, resulting in an abdominal aortic aneurysm. Such an aneurysm is often located near the iliac arteries, and if larger than 5 cm in diameter is ominous. Left untreated, the aneurysm may rupture, resulting in rapid, and usually fatal, hemorrhaging. Typically, a surgical procedure is not performed on aneurysms smaller than 5 cm because no statistical benefit exists in performing such procedures preventatively.
Aneurysms in the abdominal aorta are associated with a particularly high mortality rate; accordingly, current medical standards call for urgent operative repair. Abdominal surgery, however, results in substantial stress to the body. Although the mortality rate for an aortic aneurysm is high, there is also considerable mortality and morbidity associated with open surgical intervention to repair it. This intervention involves penetrating the abdominal wall to the location of the aneurysm to reinforce or replace the diseased section of the aorta. A prosthetic device, typically a synthetic tube graft, is used for this purpose. The graft serves to exclude the aneurysm from the circulatory system, by relieving pressure and stress on the weakened section of the aorta at the aneurysm.
Repair of an aortic aneurysm by surgical means is a major operative procedure. Substantial morbidity accompanies the procedure, resulting in a protracted recovery period. Further, the procedure entails a substantial risk of mortality. While surgical intervention may be indicated and the surgery carries attendant risk, certain patients may not be able to tolerate the stress of abdominal surgery. It is, therefore, desirable to reduce the mortality and morbidity associated with intra-vascular surgical intervention.
In recent years, methods have been developed to attempt to treat an aortic aneurysm without the attendant risks of abdominal surgical intervention. Among them are inventions disclosed and claimed in Komberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,596 for Aortic Graft, Device and Method for Performing an Intra Luminal Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm Repair; Lazarus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,899 for Intra luminal Graft Device, System and Method; and Taheri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,707 for Intra vascular Stapler, and Method of Operating Same.
Komberg discloses an aortic graft comprising a flexible tubular material having a plurality of struts to lend the graft stability and resiliency. The struts have angled hooks with barbs at their upper ends which are securely attached to the inside of the aorta above the aneurysm. Komberg's graft is inserted using a tubular device also disclosed in his patent. Kornberg, however, only anchors the proximal end of the graft. Komberg claims that the downward flow of blood holds the distal graft securely in place, so that no mechanical attachment is necessary distally. The blood pressure in the abdominal aorta, however, is typically in the magnitude of 130 mm of mercury (Hg). In spite of the direction of flow of blood through the graft, proximal to distal, substantial back pressure within the aneurysm will result unless the distal end is also mechanically attached to the aorta in a manner that prevents leakage of blood between the graft and the aorta. Without distal attachment, the device of Komberg will not effectively exclude the weakened arterial wall at the site of the aneurysm from forces and stress associated with the blood pressure.
Lazarus discloses a grafting system that employs a plurality of staples mounted in the proximal end of the graft. Lazarus's staples are forced through the aorta wall by means of a balloon catheter. As does Komberg, Lazarus discloses staples mounted only in the proximal end of the graft. There is no teaching or suggestion in Lazarus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,899 as to the desirability of, let alone means for, mechanically attaching the graft to the distal aorta below the level of the aneurysm.
Taheri discloses an articulatable stapler for implanting a graft in a blood vessel. The stapler is in the form of an elongated catheter with a plurality of segments mounted on the distal end of the catheter. The segments have beveled faces and are connected to each other by hinges. A stylet runs through the catheter to its most distal segment. The most distal segment is moved, in conjunction with other segments, into a firing position that is substantially perpendicular to the main catheter body by the action of pulling on the stylet. The staple is implanted by using two other stylets which act as fingers to bend the staple into its attachment position.
Taheri, however, appears to be a single-fire design which can only implant one staple at a time. After each stapler is implanted, Taheri's design apparently requires that the catheter be removed before another staple is loaded. In addition, Taheri does not teach or suggest an appropriate density of staples to secure a graft against the pulsatile blood flow of the aorta. Pressures within the aorta range from 120 mm Hg pressure to 200 mm Hg pressure. Without adequate attachment, the graft may both leak around the edges continuing to allow life threatening pressures to develop in the aneurysm, and may migrate.
Hence, although in recent years certain techniques have been developed that may reduce the stress, morbidity, and risk of mortality associated with surgical intervention to repair aortic aneurysms, none of the systems that have been developed effectively treat the aneurysm and exclude the affected section of aorta from the pressures and stresses associated with circulation. None of the devices disclosed in the references provide a reliable and quick means to reinforce an aneurysmal artery. In addition, all of the prior references require a sufficiently large section of healthy aorta surrounding the aneurysm to ensure attachment of the graft. The neck of the aorta at the cephalad end (i.e., above the aneurysm and towards the head) is usually sufficient to maintain a graft's attachment means. However, when an aneurysm is located near the iliac arteries, there may be an ill-defined neck or no neck below the aneurysm. Such an ill-defined neck would have an insufficient amount of healthy aortic tissue to which to successfully mount a graft. Furthermore, much of the abdominal aorta wall may be calcified which may make it extremely difficult to attach the graft to.
There are a number of shortcomings with the presently available graft products and their fixation within the abdominal aorta. Although sizing of "tube" or "bifurcated" grafts is radiographically assessed prior to surgery, it is necessary for the surgeon to have a large selection of graft lengths and diameters on hand to ensure an appropriate surgical outcome. Additional shortcomings include the placement of a "circular" profile graft with an associated fixation device within an essentially "ovoid" profile vessel and the use of attachment means which fasten only to the insubstantial, structurally compromised (diseased) intima and media levels of the vessel wall. Research has exposed yet another problem which indicates that the necks of the post-surgical aorta may increase in size for approximately twelve months, regardless of whether the aneurysm experiences dimensional change. This phenomenon can result in perigraft leaks and graft migration.
There are a number of currently available scanning technologies that facilitate the pre-surgical assessment of abdominal aortic aneurysms. These include: computed tomography; magnetic resonance angiography; computed angiography; sonography including Doppler, and color flow; abdominal aortography; contrast arteriography; magnetic resonance imaging (i.e., MRI); and echocardiography. The images gained by these scanning technologies are informative, but are open to multiple interpretations as they do not provide direct viewing of the portion of the aorta to be repaired. Furthermore, the performance of the procedures for these technologies may be injurious to the patient and in other instances impractical.